


Unspoken Rules

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Actor!Roman, Alternate Universe - High School, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, Hairspray, He just k n o w s, Logan Knows ALL, Logan and Patton are cousins, Love Confessions, M/M, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Roman plays Link, Set Designer!Patton, Short & Sweet, Spotlight Director!Logan, because why the heck not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: There are many unspoken rules in the world. Ones that are rarely told to you, but you are expected to follow. Like don't kill people, or when you feel like hitting a puppy, //don’t.//Or like don't randomly kiss people who you aren't in any sort of relationship with, no matter how damn beautiful they are.Boy, did Roman feel like breaking that last rule today.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Unspoken Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I dont even ship these two much, but my favorite SS cosplayers got me into the ship,, so here's this I guess XD

There are many unspoken rules in the world. Ones that are rarely told to you, but you are expected to follow. Like don't kill people, or when you feel like hitting a puppy,  _ don’t _ . 

Or like don't randomly kiss people who you aren't in any sort of relationship with, no matter how damn beautiful they are. 

Boy, did Roman feel like breaking that last rule today. 

It wasn't  _ his  _ fault, though. The head set designer for the school’s musical - they were  _ finally  _ doing hairspray - was just  _ adorable.  _ He’d always hum softly while he painted, or sway to the music during rehearsals. It was becoming a  _ very  _ big problem for Roman, who was playing the role of Link.

And the worst part was, he hadn't even had the courage yet to ask for the boy’s name.

But he did know that the boy had soft honey-blond curls and bright blue eyes framed by a pair of Warby Parkers. He could also tell that the boy liked cats, considering the fact that he wore various different cat shirts nearly every day, and half of the time had a cat-themed hoodie tied around his shoulders.

During every rehearsal he was  _ there _ . Even if he wasn't painting! And he seemed to have a healthy friendship with a few cast members. He seemed to hang around the director for spotlight A, quite often when he was done with his work to watch the choreography come together.

Roman would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a  _ little _ jealous of the role of spotlight A director at that moment. However, jealousy wouldn't get him anywhere, so he decided one day to approach the boy and ask him about the adorable set designer. 

Roman leaned casually against the table as the boy fiddled with the spotlight, aiming it at a few targets as practice. He was in Roman’s Spanish class, and he knew his name started with an L. Lupin? No, definitely not. Luca? No… 

“Uh, hey, it’s Lucas, right?” Roman asked the boy. He turned to reveal that he too hid behind a pair of Warby Parkers, however he wore what seemed to be the polar opposite of Patton’s loose and comfy style, sporting a tie and polo shirt. 

“If you are inquiring about my name, it is Logan.” he replied in a monotone voice. Roman felt his face heat up. 

“Oh! Sorry, Logan,” he laughed nervously. 

“It’s quite alright,” Logan waved his hand dismissively. “Now, is there anything I can help you with?” Roman shifted his weight awkwardly. Was this weird? This was definitely weird. Well, it's too late now. 

“Uh, yes, actually!” he tried for a smile. “Do you know that boy up there in the blue? The set designer, I mean,” Logan glanced up at the stage to where the blue-clad boy stood on his tiptoes to paint a large can of spray paint for a final scene.

“Ah, you mean Patton? Yes, he is my cousin. Why do you ask?” Roman froze. He hadn't actually planned out this far, and now he needed to answer Logan within a few seconds, and he had a feeling that the boy would be able to tell if he were lying.

“I- uh, well, you see, I wanted to get to know him!” he clapped his hands together, grinning in what he hoped was a convincing way. 

“I see,” Logan nodded. “You have a certain fondness for him. Yes, he tends to have that effect on people.” Roman was appalled.  _ How had he known?  _

“Uh- what?” he stammered. “I- I think you misunderstood what I meant-” Logan shook his head.

“No, I don't think I have. You have caught feelings for my cousin Patton, correct?” he looked Roman directly in the eyes, seemingly indifferent. 

“I- ugh,  _ yeah, _ ” the actor admitted, running a hand through his hair.

“Then I suggest that you approach him.” he said, turning back to his spotlight. 

“Wh- I can't do that! I know nothing about him!” Roman protested. 

“Why not?” Logan asked. “You know his name, and you know you like him. That’s all you really need.” he aimed the spotlight at Patton, who turned around and flashed them both a grin and a wave. Logan smiled slightly and glanced at Roman. 

“I think now is your best chance.”

~

4:03 PM.

Rehearsals are over.

And Roman was about to talk to Patton.

He took a deep breath before going out onto the stage where the set designer was humming and putting away brushes and paints. It felt just like the rush you get before you sing your first note every performance. Something could go terribly wrong, but if you do it right, it will turn into an amazing song. 

“Hello!” Roman greeted, walking towards the boy. “I’m Roman, you're Patton, right?” Patton turned around and smiled at Roman.

“Hi, Roman!” he said. His voice was even sweeter than Roman ever imagined. “Are you friend’s with Logan? I saw you two earlier!” Roman grinned shyly, hoping to every theater legacy that he wasn't blushing.

“Uh, not exactly, no, we were just talking.” Patton nodded.

“Okay! What’s up?” 

This was it. That was the question Roman was dreading answering.

“I, uh, well I’ve seen your work on the set, it really is amazing,” he began.

“Aw, it's nothing really,” Patton waved his hand.

“It is!” Roman insisted. “And uh, I was wondering if you wanted to maybe go out for dinner sometime?” 

Was his voice getting squeaky?! Dear lord, his voice was getting squeaky! Oh, the embarrassment!

“...Saturday?” Patton asked. Roman looked up, realizing that he had literally missed the entire sentence. 

“I- uh, sorry, I missed that, could you say it again?” Roman laughed weakly, embarrassed. 

“Oh, sure! I was thinking that if you’re free Saturday at six, tech rehearsal ends at 5:30 so we could go then!” he smiled warmly. “Assuming that you meant, uh, like a romantic date? But if it’s just like, McDonalds with friends, that's fine too!” 

“Oh! Yeah, I meant like, romantically. But I've got no problem with McDOnalds if you still wanna go there!” Patton laughed.

“I’ll leave that up to you,” he leaned forward to write his number on Roman’s arm in blue paint, then kissed him lightly on the cheek.

“Call me later,” 

Roman watched as the blond boy walked out of the auditorium, and rubbed his cheek, dazed. 

“Okay,” he whispered to no one. “I will.”

It turns out he wasn't the only one who had wanted to break that last rule.


End file.
